


On The Run (And Saving Siblings)

by 8BitRabbit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amami is graduating next year, As is the rest of the V3 cast, Kuzuryu graduated, Multi, Other, Reader is a gun slinger, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRabbit/pseuds/8BitRabbit
Summary: You have run away from your past life and have been in hiding for about two years now, next year is your third. As you are running from henchmen you thought you have escaped, you encounter a laid-back, high school senior who doesn't ask too many questions.For someone to be all the way out here who wasn't connected to the underground is suspicious. It seems like he has some secrets of his own. Why should you care though?Enjoy your life of travel for now. But remember you're still on the run.





	1. A Close and First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to go on vacation after two years of running. Everything was going just fine until some old "coworkers" found their way to you. 
> 
> Escaping onto a boat, you found yourself meeting a potential new friend. Your first friend in a long time.
> 
> It's time to start up your heart pounding journey!

If you could say anything about the line of work you left, it was that it was tiring at best. At worst, it could’ve possibly left you dead. The middle ground of that was probably a coma. However, between all the life or death situations and the tedious running, you managed to escape that life with… Well, with your life before you couldn’t back out without being killed on the spot.

You were a sharpshooter for a large criminal syndicate. Another pawn in their line of workers. To be perfectly honest, you didn’t mind it as you had grown up with that life since you were a child. You were even scouted by an amazing school because of it, but you declined. If you had accepted, you should’ve been graduating high school by next year.

What about now? Now you were just on the run by said crime syndicate. The son of the original head was now in control and, apparently, his first order was to hunt you down. He went to that school you were scouted for and caught wind of your declination. He would only have the best of the best in his arsenal.

All that said, you were exhausted from all the running. You had thought you’d finally lost them in Okinawa, but just to be safe, you left the continent entirely. It was time for a well-deserved vacation.

You knew your parents have a summer home in Italy, so you decided to go there. You weren’t rich by any legal means so your parents made sure it was completely out of people’s view. Off the grid, just the way you wished to remain.

You went in plain sight, though with the fake name and documents you always change within the month. It was only logical after all. They wouldn’t assume you were getting away by plane as you had lost them near the sea instead. At least, you hoped they didn’t think of that.

Guard up and head held high, you boarded the plane without any troubles.

_Thank you._

The ride to Italy was rather uneventful for most, but, to you, it felt like relief all on its own. No need to run, or reload, or raise a gun whatsoever. All you had to do was sit back and watch a movie about a questionably large number of puppies.

When you finally arrived, you were back on guard just in case any of them managed to follow you. No one was there.

You had to stop yourself from laughing in delight until you had gotten to your summer home. You were free to do as you please! No chases, no henchmen, no nothing!

Smiling wide, you looked around the place. It was just how you remembered it as a child. It was hidden off the coast near Sorrento, just far away to overlook the city. You were glad to be home and it gave you a small sense of nostalgia. Hopefully, your parents were doing okay.

You flopped down on the couch and looked at all the family photos on the walls. It almost seemed like you were a normal family. With one last chuckle and yawn, you closed your eyes to take a nap. Then you could enjoy your vacation.

 

~•~•~

 

You were here for about two months now. You had gotten friendly enough with some of the locals at the market to get discounts and, on occasion, free vegetables. You went swimming whenever you felt and you almost forgot about the fact there could be enemies at any corner.

On the darker side of things, you still carried a gun that wouldn’t be shown unless it was a last resort. You still had the options of pepper spray, a pocket knife, and your own fists. You went to the gym every other day to make sure your body didn’t lose strength.

It wasn’t like you were super paranoid about what may happen, but you had to be vigilant.

Today was one of those days.

You were out having a good time, minding your own business and surfing the waves. When you had gotten back and changed, you noticed two rather large men making their way towards you as if they were on a mission.

Scanning over the two of them, you saw a tattoo on both of their arms. You recognize them immediately as your parents had the same ones.

One of them quickly drew a gun and you ran for safety, already zig-zagging along the sand towards the boardwalk.

Shots rang out for all to hear and the people went into a panic, running for their own lives. They were after you, but they wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of that. If your intel was correct, though, they wouldn’t try and aim for anything vital and just try to subdue you to bring you back.

Once you got onto the boardwalk, you tried to lead them away from where most people were. You couldn’t let others get hurt in the crossfire. A bullet whizzed past your hip, embedding itself into the trunk of a tree. Running even faster now, you lead them down to the pier where most people had left their boats unattended.

You jumped onto one of them, hitting your legs against the hard surface. That was probably going to happen a lot. The two henchmen behind you did not speak, but just ran after you and shot when they saw an opening.

_Two can play at that game._

Pulling out your own gun from your bag, you slid behind the steering room of one boat and loaded a magazine into it. After making sure safety was off and throwing on some headphones, you fired right between the two of them. As they were distracted, you ran further down the pier.

The wood beneath your feet crackled as a bullet barely missed your foot. As a reaction, you jumped and rolled onto the last boat on the pier.

Apparently, you weren’t alone on this boat.

A young man, about your age, with green hair and eyes, held the rope that attached the boat to the pier. He stared at you with wide eyes before moving to your gun. Another shot rang out and he jumped as it went past his head, looking back to the henchmen then to you.

You pointed your own gun at him, your old instincts shining through. “Get me out of here and no one gets hurt.”

Assessing the situation, the male quickly unraveled the rest of the rope from the pier’s pole and quickly headed to start up the boat. You held off the two men as he did so and shot at them. The roar of the boat’s engine came to life and you two sped off away from the pier as quick as the waves would carry you.

The two henchmen hijacked another boat and tried following you two, but it seemed like the boat you were on was faster. How you don't know. This did look like a rather expensive boat, but it seemed to have the exact same engine as the one the henchmen were using. It didn't matter though.

You weaved through fishing boats and two cruise ships, effectively confusing the chasers as to where to go. You couldn't have been any luckier as you were right now.

Sighing, you took off your headphones and turned the safety back on the gun before putting it back into your bag. Without a word, you stood up and gripped the edge of the boat and watched the fading shores of the land you called home for a few months.

How did they find you? You practically wiped your entire existence off the map. You went to lengths to make sure no information about your whereabouts got out to the outside world.

“Hey, you okay?” The voice of the boat’s captain eased you out of your thoughts and you turned to give him a sarcastic smile.

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “Peachy.”

_A bruised peach, but peachy nonetheless._

Smiling softly at your remark, he gestured for you to sit on a chair now that the boat was far away enough to not even see Sicily. Shouldn’t he be piloting this thing? You wouldn’t question it for now though. He did just bail you out of a bad situation.

“I’m sorry about… y’know. Threatening you back there. Old habits die hard.”

“It’s no trouble, but I’d rather not be held at gunpoint again. I'm just glad I won't be an accomplice to murder today.”

It was a bit odd how calm he was under these circumstances. It was even odder when you took into account that he was probably the same age as you. If you had to guess, he was probably going into his third year of high school as you should be.

Giving you a once over, he eyed your bag before looking towards the distance and back to you.

“Now, what was _that_ about?”

Normally, you would be on guard. At this moment, you probably should be on guard. However, he had this aura that you couldn’t ignore. It was a kind and brotherly one that put you at ease. Or was it because you were bottling this up for so long that you needed someone to hear?

Either way, your gut told you that he was trustworthy. You always went with your gut.

Sitting down in a fluid motion, you played it coy and scoffed playfully. “What? You were in the same school as whoever controls those goons and you never heard of me?” Smirking a bit, there was a beat of silence before you two broke into a fit of giggles.

His green eyes were sparkling with amusement and he ran a hand through his equally green hair.

_Was that real?_

“Unfortunately, my talent requires that I leave the school for long periods of time. No biggie though”

You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “Isn’t that a little….”

“Pointless? Yeah,” he smiled, practically reading your thoughts. “I’m the…. Well, I’m the Ultimate Adventurer, I guess. I’m gonna graduate next year.” His tone of voice was so laid back that you were in a state of both shock and calm. You thought that students of Hope’s Peak would be more… Eccentric?

When you thought of the Ultimate Adventurer, you thought of some rough and grizzled looking male. Not someone as stylish and clean as him.

"No offense or anything, but I'd picture you as like a model first rather than a traveler."

"Nah nah. I don't look that great. Also please don't use the word traveler. It's a bit... Romantic for what I'm doing," he chuckled.

"How is it any different than adventuring, though?”

“It’d take a while to explain.”

You wouldn't comment anymore on his title, but you were serious about the model thing. His voice snapped you out of your thoughts again.

“I’m guessing from what happened back there, you’re like some Ultimate Gun Wielder or something?”

“I don’t think I have that title,” you say with a frown, “I’ve never attended the academy after all.”

“Let me guess, you wanted to leave the shooter life?”

You simply nodded and looked behind him at the waves.

“Isn’t your stare far?” He mused.

“As far as I want to be from the gun-slinging life,” you muttered.

His silence spurred you on and you began talking as if he was the therapist you never had.

You talked about how you were raised in the underground world. How your father was an incredible thief and your mother a great route planner. How getting that acceptance letter made you realize something. This wasn’t what you wanted to be known for. You wanted to get recognition for something _good._ Not for what was basically murder.

You talked about how you managed to escape and go completely off the grid. Technically, you should still be but groups found their way to you. You had a lot of enemies and not a lot of friends.

“Can you imagine? Moving around constantly, but not even being able to move back to your family? Sure, they were criminals, but they were good to me and raised me.”

Your thoughts poured out of you like an out of control fountain. When you were done, you were spent. It felt like a weight was lifted off your shoulders. You couldn’t exactly tell locals that you were once a gunner for a criminal organization. Still, you couldn’t help but feel a weird sense of sadness.

Frowning at your response and the look you had, he held onto your shoulder firmly and stared deep into your eyes. If you weren’t already trained to not do so, you would have found yourself captivated by his sparkling green hues. He scooted his chair closer to yours, close enough that your knees were touching. He leaned in, close enough to smell his cologne over the salty sea.

“Hey,” he said, “I don’t know what connection you had to Kuzuryu’s line of work, but whatever happened back then shouldn’t be what defines you for the rest of your life. Take it from me. I messed up so many times, but I’m trying to correct them with every little ‘adventure’ I go on.”

Your mouth was slightly agape at his words, but you easily pulled yourself together and shrugged off his grip. That… Was some advice. In your mind, people don’t just dish out that kind of talk willy-nilly. Unable to take such a serious atmosphere that was left when he stopped talking, you huffed. “Are you a player by any chance?” You asked to break the tension.

“Why does everyone think that about me?” He groaned, half-jokingly, “I swear it’s not like that! I just have… Uh… A calm aura?” You would’ve said just a handsome look but you were not in line to say such a thing _again_.

Thinking about what he said, you picked out one statement in particular that stood out to you.

"What do you mean 'mess ups?' If you're traveling the world, I can't imagine you're as clean as I am."

"Um..." He seemed open, but he seemed to regret whatever he has done to the fullest.

"What was it?"

A beat of silence and…

“I’d rather _not_ talk about it.”

“That’s a bit unfair.”

“Hehe… That’s how the world goes.”

He had a point, but he didn’t have to be so blunt about it! Whatever he did, it was probably a touchy subject. It was best not to pry. Maybe you should’ve tried just remaining silent like he had to get you to spill. Then again, you didn’t have the same aura as he did. Plus you did hold him at gunpoint to bail you out of the chase.

Even so, you weren’t exactly mad. You probably overshared due to some emotional build up. If you had to, you could just kill him and throw him overboard. But like you said, you trust your gut. Besides, you would find out eventually. One way or another. The boat may be fast, but wherever you two were going was probably a ways away.

You decide to talk about something else. “I take it you're on summer vacation?"

He nodded, “That’s right. I’m taking this time to travel freely before I have studies to worry about too.”

“Ah… I see…”

“Yeah…”

A silence washed over the two of you. Not an awkward one. Rather, it was a sombre silence. Both of you seemed to be reflecting. The only sounds being the crashing of waves against the boat. You both sat in silence and you had actually closed your eyes. It was so much different than the bustling life of the Italian markets or the busy airports you always went to. It was almost calming.

Opening your eyes, you saw that the male in front of you had the same distant stare you probably had just moments ago. Whatever he probably messed up, it wasn’t a small thing. You didn’t want to bother him when he was so deep in thought. However, you had remembered something to ask.

“Hey, um… What’s your name?”

“Oh! The name’s Amami, Rantaro. And you are…?”

“(Name). Nice to meet you.” If he didn't hear your name from  _you,_ he'd definitely be able to find it fromt he school or that Kuzuryu guy.

“(Name)...Hm, alright.” He said your name as if he was testing it out and stood up from his place. His face came dangerously close to yours since you two didn't move back earlier. You didn’t flinch though.

“There’s a spare bed downstairs. If you need me, I’ll be in the captain’s quarters. Do you want to be dropped off back in Sorrento, somewhere else, or… Do you want to come with me?”

You playfully glared at him at that last part, and he blushed, realizing that what he said could be taken as him flirting. ("It's not like that, I swear!") Pushing past that, you tapped your chin in thought and stared off into the waves once more. There were many places that you wanted to go. If he was offering to drop you off anywhere, you might as well make the most of it.

“I’ll be out of your hair if we hit New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew;; This is my first attempt at a non-one-shot fic! I've had this idea for a while now so I hope this goes well. Sorry this first chapter was so dialogue-heavy though. I'm still getting used to planning long stories. I promise next time I'll hand out exposition better than that though! "Show not tell," as they say ^^
> 
> Some other characters will be added in the upcoming chapters. Of course, you'll definitely see the boss baby and the other Ultimate Detective. Maybe a leader of a supreme evil organization? Who knows!~ I personally love traveling and reading about other places, so I got a few places in mind.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived in the city that never sleeps. A cozy apartment treats you nicely, but another incident sends your life off the rails once more.

During that week between Italy and New York, you had tried to uncover whatever secrets that Amami was hiding. You waited until he was asleep and looked through his stuff. This was no way to be treating the man that had allowed you to escape a couple of goons.

Still, you couldn’t deny your curiosity. “Chaotic good” isn’t what you would describe yourself as either.

You found trinkets, many souvenirs, an unusually large collection of adorable animal polaroids (You stole some yourself. There were so many he probably didn’t notice.) You even saw pictures of him and his family. He had a lot of sisters and brothers. It was quite jarring for someone like you, who was an only child.

Yet, you couldn’t find anything that would point to whatever he had done. Was it that bad? You couldn't imagine it was. Then again, he _does_ hold the title of Ultimate Adventurer. Adventures weren’t always a kind to the people that looked for them.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Amami was surprisingly good company, you would’ve gotten pretty bored. As to be expected there’s not a whole lot to look at when you’re in the middle of the ocean. You two managed to fill the gaps with card games, talking, and he had a good movie collection too.

This was also your prime time to pry him on what happened, but he wouldn’t budge. He would always just brush it off or quickly change the subject, laughing as if it was nothing.

Well, you really couldn’t care that much when you saw the bays of New York City. You two had arrived at night, so the bright lights and the big city completely captivated you.

The city that never sleeps. You had always heard that saying, but you never thought that you would see it in real life. It was such a sight to take in that you didn’t know you were holding your breath until you sighed.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Amami said, walking up behind you.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been here a couple times already,” he said, “It never gets old.”

_I know. I saw the pictures._

You don’t say that, though. Instead, you just nodded slowly, not taking your eyes off the city.

Amami eventually went back to steer the boat into port and you went to get what little of what you had. That, and you stole one of his shirts that he let you wear the night you got away. What? It was comfy.

Stuffing that into your bag, you were all set to leave. Footsteps could be heard as Amami came up to your room and knocked on the already opened door.

“You sure you’ll be alright out there? Maybe you’ll need a getaway boat?” He grinned, though the genuine concern did shine through.

You rolled your eyes playfully and smiled back. “No, dad. I’ll be fine.”

Pushing past him, the green haired male followed you up onto the deck.

“Heh. Dad. That’s a first. I always heard bro or something.”

“Yeah, well, either way. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“No problem. You sure you don’t want a way to contact me just in case?”

“I’ll be fine,” you said, hopping from the edge of the boat to the dock, “Besides, it’ll be better if you just forget all about me.”

You weren’t facing him, but you could practically hear his green eyes rolling. “Alright. If you say so. I’ll be off now.”

Your head turned back ever so slightly, but it was enough to make him laugh. “If you don't care to keep in touch, why do I think you want to know where I’m going?”

You couldn’t help but huff. “What? Is it illegal to be curious?” And were you that readable to him?

Another bemused laugh and he waved you off with an “Alright. Alright.”

“Until fate crosses our paths once more.” You say, turning back to walk away with a dramatic sigh.

“I’ll meet you then, (Name).”

The sound of the engine and splashing water told you he was speeding off to his next destination now.

Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now you were on your own once again and it was time to return to normality.

Turning to the city, you felt a wide grin stretch across your face. You’ve just arrived in the city that never sleeps. What kind of adventures will you get yourself into?

~•~•~

 

Flash forward a month from that day and you had gotten yourself a nice studio apartment overlooking one of the several busy streets of the NYC. Price wasn’t a problem as your previous job left you with money to burn. The space was just big enough for you and maybe one other person, but you didn’t bother with the thought of roommates.

You had no run-ins with Amami since the day you two parted at the dock. However, his involvement with the academy got you researching quite a bit. Your name did pop up once when you saw an interview with the headmaster of the school. Someone had asked him if there was anyone who chose not to attend after receiving their letter. Apparently, you were the first. He explained that many people had delayed coming because of financial or work-related reasons, but never a flat-out rejection like you had done.

Whether or not that was a good thing didn’t really cross your mind. All you knew is that next month signaled the start of a new school year for those Ultimates, and you weren’t one of them.

Either way, you lived a quiet life in New York for a month. This city was perfect for you. No one cared who you were or what you did. There was always a different place to go eat, shop, and the like. So the chances of people getting familiar with you were slim to none. Not even your landlord saw you much, nor cared for that matter.

The bright, morning sun snuck its way through your curtains. Coupled with the rush of cars down below, it was an effective wake-up call.

With a groan, you pulled yourself out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

A shower and eggs with toast later, you saw how empty your fridge was. Maybe it was time to go do some grocery shopping. _I’d better take a picture of this so I know what I have…_

Slipping on your shoes, you intended to do just that as you walked out of the building. No more than two minutes of walking made you run into someone as you rounded the corner. You were about to tell off the person (as is the usual response you got) until you caught of a glimpse of a familiar avocado-green tinged hair.

Taking a step back, you grinned and placed a hand on your hip. “Well look who I ran into. What brings you here so quickly?” You asked.

“Oh please. It’s fate,” Amami chuckled, seeming to remember your words back at the dock, “I’m here for someone else though.”

You raised an eyebrow. Out of every picture you looked through in his room, you hadn’t seen a partner of any kind. Maybe a family member then? Who knows.

A light tug on your sleeve brought your attention back in the moment.

“I thought I was missing a shirt.” He didn’t seem upset, though.

“What did you expect?”

No response except his usual chuckle. At least he wasn’t angry at you for stealing his shirt. Then again, he did lend it to you since you had only one change of clothes in your bag other than your swimwear.

“I should really be going though.” He had no bags. Where was he going? “I need to meet up with somebody…. _Hopefully_ …” That last part was muttered so quietly you had to strain to hear it over the usual traffic. _Hopefully?_

“Ah right,” you nod, “Good to see you again. Goodbye.”

“Later.”

His dismissive response told you he had a lot weighing on his mind. In any case, you had grocery shopping to do.

The store was just a few blocks away and you planned on being quick.

A small _ring_ above your head alerted the cashier to your presence. “Morning,” she said with a smile.

 _She must be new._ You’ve never seen her face here before. Though, you can’t help but feel like there was something familiar about her. However, she seemed younger than you by a year or two. Fresh-faced with clouded green eyes that told you she’s been through more than she’d like to admit. You could see scars peeking through the collar of her shirt though you didn’t acknowledge it.

“Good morning,” You respond. By the stillness around you two, it seemed like you were the only customer for now. The radio by her was playing a soft, lofi tune.

Making your way around the small store, you picked up a basket and went around to get what you needed. _Eggs, juice, some ice cream would be nice I guess…_

You sorted through your mental list as you went. No longer thinking about why the cashier looked familiar to you.

_Ring!_

Another person entered the store.

“Morni—”

_Click._

“Open the register and give me all the money in it.”

Glancing at the circular mirror placed high into the corner of the store, you ducked down into a blind spot by two shelves. It was a man holding a basic pistol. No silencer at all. You couldn’t see clearly at this angle, but it seemed like his eyes were bloodshot.

The young girl, obviously shocked, was shaking and seemed to be in a frozen state. From what you could tell, tears were welling up in her eyes.

The man obviously didn’t know that you were here. He didn’t even bother taking a look around the place. _An amateur._ His hands were even shaking, but his voice was strong as he yelled. “GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY.”

Slowly moving, the girl was probably crying as she opened the register. Her movements were stiff, almost robotic. You couldn’t just stand idly by.

You were no hero, but for once you weren’t going to be a bad person. Reaching into your back, you tried to quietly load your gun. Carefully pushing in a magazine, you took a breath.

_Click._

_**Shit**. _

“WHO’S THERE!?”

His booming voice made you wince, but you could see him making his way towards you in the mirror. This was the only blind spot beside the back room reserved for employees only. There were no cameras to record this activity. Probably because the owner of this store was a cheap piece of shit. If you moved, he would see you in the mirror. If you didn’t, you would be cornered. An easy choice now, isn’t it?

Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you bolted up and over to the man, slamming him into the wall with your elbow at his stomach.

Grunting, he fell over from your attack. If it wasn’t for his white-knuckle grip on the gun, he would’ve dropped it. He pointed the gun at you and you reflexively reached for his arm to twist it in a different direction.

A shot and a scream, but it only hit a soda bottle on the shelf. The girl ducked under the counter as you wrestled with the man to get the gun away from him. He may be larger than you, but you had years of training under your belt.

He tried kicking and grabbing your other gun, but you wouldn’t let him have it at all.

With your forearm at his throat, you bit into the hand that was holding the gun.

Immediately the gun was released and you grabbed it. You stood up with your heel digging into the hand you bit. He was pulling at your ankle but you didn’t budge and cocked both your gun and his at his head. He froze.

“Are you okay over there, sweetie?” You asked gently, contrary to what had just happened and the stance that you had. The man under you was panting. You didn’t even sound slightly winded.

The girl slowly peeked her head over the counter, her eyes as wide as a deer’s in headlights. She was crying and shaking. _Poor thing._

“I know you’re pretty scared, but could you please call the police?”

The man tried biting you. You kicked him so hard he spit out a tooth.

With shaky hands and breath, the girl did eventually call the police. You told her what to say, making sure to leave out the fact you were carrying a concealed weapon without a license and your actual identity. Once the girl seemed well enough to speak on her own without you prompting her, you turned your attention back to the man.

You had gotten tired of standing there and knocked the man out by stepping into very specific pressure points. “Sleep tight, big boy,” you whispered with a small smirk. Dragging his body to the corner of the store, you found some zip ties for sale and tied him to the handle of one of the fridges that kept sodas and such. You couldn’t have him escaping so easily after all.

Putting both your gun and the amateur robber’s in your bag (making sure that safety was on), you carried your basket to the counter. By the time the girl was finished with the phone call, you had already checked and your items yourself. You put your money on the counter (The exact amount you needed. Your lucky day.) and looked at the girl in the eye.

“Go tell your boss or someone to take over and take the day off now. I was never here.”

She gave you a stiff nod, obviously still shaken about what had just happened. You couldn’t blame her. Judging by that scar you could still see, she had a few unfortunate run-ins herself.

You walked out of that store, feeling pretty good about yourself. You had saved someone for crying out loud! Who wouldn’t be proud about that?

A block away from the store, you hear footsteps running to catch up with you.

“W-wait!” A voice cried.

Turning back, you saw the young cashier run up to you. Once she was within a foot of you, she stopped and regained her breath.

“T-thank you for your help back there,” she stuttered out, “I-I didn’t know w-what to do. I-i-I just _froze_ and—”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously.”

“I-it was my first day on the job too… I have the w-w-worst luck with e-everything…” She looked about ready to burst into tears and you rested a hand on her shoulder. Whatever this girl has been through, it was obviously a lot to take in at her age.

“H-hey, uh…” _Dammit. I’m not good with comfort!_ “Don’t be sad. No one could’ve seen that coming… Uh… Why don’t… Um… Why don’t we get some pizza?”

She looked at you, wiping her tears and biting her lip. “Um… I-I’m vegan…”

“Oh, no problem!” You say, trying to avoid the attempt at theft topic. You lead her down a different street to where all of the restaurants were at. “I know this place that has the best vegan pizza.”

A couple minutes later, you two were seated in a cozy little pizza parlour a few blocks away from your place. The place was warm and full of equally warm families and friends. Despite the crowd, it didn’t take long for your order to arrive at all.

The green-eyed girl smiled once it arrived and thanked you once more for what you did.

“Like I said, don’t mention it,” you said between your teeth. “Where are your parents, by the way?”

She went silent. “I don’t know. I was abandoned at a young age. I lived off the streets until I managed to find a decent hideout.”

_Oh._

You weren’t exactly sure how to respond to that. Taking a slice of the pizza, you gestured for her to eat. She was scrawny looking after all. You wanted her to get a decent meal.

“I-It’s not all bad, honestly! Thanks to the library and internet, I managed to give myself a decent education.”

You didn’t respond, seeing as this girl just seemed to keep talking. Chewing the pizza slowly, you examined her again.

Dry and choppy bleached hair, forest green eyes, a bit of a round face. You still could sense some familiarity in how she looked, but you just couldn't place it.

“Hey, what’s your name anyways?” You ask finally.

“Oh! I’m Amami, Koharu! Nice to meet you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAH! Rantaro's sister! (er- one of them-) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it anyways hehe.
> 
> So, now that you've met her, what will you do? You don't even have any way to contact Rantaro himself! The story goes on! Keep smiling! ^^


End file.
